


Skaromantic Comedy

by freyburg



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyburg/pseuds/freyburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one man's battle to defend Earth from a Dalek invasion...with unexpected results!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skaromantic Comedy

  
one man's battle to defend Earth from a Dalek invasion...with unexpected results!


End file.
